


Wicked Games

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, I will try to up date this as soon as I can, I've been wanting to make a story for this fandom, Incoming angst, Now I have time to make this a hit, let's go, multi chaptered, short chapters at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: “Just tell me you love me, even though you don’t love me..” That’s what what Touko always mind begged to anyone who would listen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is not enough fanfiction of Touko X Komaru and I’m here to change that! After playing Ultra Despair Girls I decided to at least make a long story. Believe me I have some ideas though they are still unclear on how I should take them. Anyway let’s see what I can come up with!

“Not everyone is as lucky as you."

Luck you call this luck??? You call my pathetic life lucky you must be joking...

The voices crowds around her almost suffocating her with their words. The mocking voice continues.

“Being accepted to a prestigious school doing anything you want, You being an Ultimate must be so nice... maybe we would like a taste of that freedom to become an Ulitmate ourselves."

Right how are you going to that? Beg your mommy to pay for you to get into the reserve course to claw yourself to the top? Yeah right.

Being exceptional at something is not so great when you are all alone. Always alone in the dark where no one cares. She clings to that hope that someone would care. Even in the end if in the she is broken and alone she still clings the idea that she will find that light.

 

“So leave me alone.” 

Her voice is small as she wakes up looking around for where she is. Reminded that she a job to do.

To save her precious Master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru in a situation

Komaru’s fear was escalate to great heights when she saw what had broken down the door of her prison. A bear with white and black coloring that covered it’s entire left and right, The flat colors meet in the middle. It’s red glowing right eye glared menacingly at her. if that didn't tip her off that she needed to run the beast pointing it’s claws at her with the intention to cut her into pieces gave her incentive to get out of there.

“Shit shit shit!” 

She quickly runs around the bear after narrowly dodging the bear’s swipe, Running out the room she notices that there were more bears running around and the building is on fire.

“Why is this happening?? I have to get out of here!”

She goes through different corridors, avoiding the fire and the murderous bears her breathing is quick as she sprints down the hall that has no bears and she sees an elevator that seemed to be working. Before she could get too far one bear notices her. 

Komaru quickly runs to the elevator and clicks the downward button with rapid succession. She could her the bear’s laughter close to her location.

“Someone please help!”

Just then the elevator door opens and reveals multiple men in black suits. The one in the front points a megaphone over her shoulder and shoots.

Komaru flinches stepping to the side when the man in front pushes her aside. She looks back the robot that was chasing her is destroyed.

“So there really was someone here.” The man that says to himself. He looks to Komaru then looks ahead to see more Bears running towards them. The other men begin to shoot the approaching Bears.

“This must have been a trap if these Monokuma are here…”

Confused at what that is Komaru she asks a question

“Umm Monokuma?”

“That’s what these beasts are called.” 

Komaru is still shocked this is happening hesitant ask another question. 

“Who are you guys?”

“We are the organization called Future Foundation… I’m Byakuya Togami from the 14th Division.”

He shoots another Monokuma when it gets too close to his subordinate he noticed that more Monokuma are showing up in waves. 

Togami tosses Komaru a megaphone similar to his.

“Take that and go there be a man Geo waiting in a diner two blocks down named ‘Kairi’. Use that to defend yourself.”

“But what about you!?”

“We can handle this so get going!” The man yells and that snaps Komaru to get on the elevator and down to her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Komaru steps out of the elevator she started her journey to the diner that Togami talked about.

Komaru looks around taking in her surroundings, her fear getting the better of her as she see blood on the streets and bodies torn apart most likely by those monsters. 

How could this happen? 

Komaru’s stomach churns at the sight of blood and guts everywhere but she knew one thing.

If she wanted to live she had to keep moving.

Komaru quickly sprints a few blocks down and sees the diner she was looking for.

As soon she opens the door and it closes behind her she has a sigh of relief, maybe she was home free.

Or that’s what she hoped.

Komaru observes the people of the diner she sees a man in a black suit and sunglasses getting up and approaching her.

“My name is Geo of the Future Foundations 14th branch. I notice you have one the megaphone to fight off the Monokuma. I assume you have met Mr Byakuya, correct?” He frowns not seeing his boss.

“Where is Mr Byakuya?”

Komaru sadly explains what happened.

“He stayed behind to fend off Monokuma. He gave me this megaphone.” She gestures the item in her grip.

Geo’s frowning expression did not change.

“I see, well I will bring you to safety it’s dangerous in this city.”

 

“AAAAAAH!!!!” A scream pierces through the quiet diner, The sound of glass breaking, more screams. 

Komaru shakes like a leaf because she knew what was happening as soon the screams started.

 

Then the manic laughter came.

Komaru knew she had to run.


End file.
